series_animadas_del_pasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?
|localización = |ambientación = |idioma = Inglés |temporadas = 3 |nº de episodios = 41 |banda_sonora = |productor = Hanna-Barbera productions |director = William Hanna Joseph Barbera |creador = William Hanna Joseph Barbera |guion = |presentador = |reparto = Don Messick (Scooby-Doo) Casey Kasem (Shaggy) Frank Welker (Fred) Nicole Jaffe (Vilma) Stefanianna Christopherson (Daphne: 1969-1970) Heather North (Daphne: 1970 - 1971) |cadena original = CBS |otras_cadenas = Megavision |otros premios = |imdb_id = |sitio_web = }} Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (conocido en México como ¡Scooby Doo, dónde estás! o Misterio a la orden y en españa como Scooby Doo, ¿donde estás?) fue la primera serie del dibujo animado de Hanna-Barbera Scooby-Doo. El primer episodio fue mostrado el 13 de septiembre de 1969 a las 10:30 AM EST y tuvo dos temporadas en CBS con capítulos de media hora de duración. Fueron creados 25 episodios (17 entre 1969 - 1970 y 8 en 1970 - 1971). Análisis general ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? fue el resultado de los planes de CBS y Hanna-Barbera para crear un programa no violento para los sábados en la mañana, como respuesta a las protestas de algunos grupos en contra de los dibujos animados de los años 1960. Su título original fue Mysteries Five, y luego Who's S-S-Scared?, ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? tuvo importantes cambios entre el guion y su emisión (el más notable fue la descartada idea de una banda al estilo de The Archie Show). Sin embargo, el concepto básico -- cuatro adolescentes (Fred, Daphne, Vilma y Shaggy) y un gran perro (Scooby-Doo) resolviendo misterios -- estuvo siempre presente. Los creadores de Scooby-Doo, Joe Ruby y Ken Spears, fueron los supervisores de la serie. Ruby, Spears y Bill Lutz escribieron el guion de la primera temporada, mientras que Lutz, Larz Bourne y Tom Dagenais escribieron los de la segunda. La trama varió poco entre episodio y episodio, manteniendo siempre: # El grupo viajaba en un vehículo llamado la Máquina del Misterio, hacia o desde alguna actividad de adolescentes--un baile, un festival de rock, etc. # Su viaje se ve interrumpido por algún problema con fantasmas o monstruos. Los jóvenes se ofrecen para resolver el caso. # El grupo se divide para ser más eficientes, Fred y Vilma encuentran pistas, Daphne encuentra problemas, y Shaggy y Scooby comida, diversión, y el ser sobrenatural que los persigue. Scooby y Shaggy adoran comer, en especial un producto llamado "Scooby galletas" (ambos las comen). # Finalmente, las pistas demuestran que el monstruo es falso y crean una trampa para atraparlo. # La trampa falla la mayoría de las veces. # Scooby-Doo resbala y cae sobre el monstruo dejándolo inmóvil. # El villano es despojado de su máscara; la persona tras todo eso lo hacía para incubrir alguna actividad criminal. # El criminal - luego de decir la frase: "lo habría conseguido de no ser por esos muchachos entrometidos" - es llevado a la cárcel, y el grupo continúa con su viaje. Producción Voces Al igual que otros programas de Hanna-Barbera, Scooby-Doo se centraba más en los diálogos que en el aspecto visual, por lo que el trabajo de los actores de voz era muy importante. Don Messick, la voz de Astro (perro de Los Supersónicos), Dr. Benton Quest (Jonny Quest) y el oso Boo-Boo--entre otros--le dio su característica voz a Scooby-Doo. El DJ de radio Casey Kasem hizo la voz de Shaggy, el joven actor Frank Welker la de Fred (inicio de su carrera como actor de voz) y la actriz Nicole Jaffe a Vilma. Stefanianna Christopherson hizo la voz de Daphne durante la primera temporada, luego se mudó a Nueva York para casarse y formar una familia antes de que comenzara la segunda temporada. La compañera de Nicole Jaffe, Heather North, se hizo cargo de Daphne. Música El músico Ted Nichols escribió un tema instrumental para el programa, creado para los créditos del primer episodio, "What a Knight for a Night". El tema de los créditos finales es la canción más famosa de "¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?", fue escrita por David Mook y Ben Raleigh y grabada por Mook tres días antes del estreno del programa. Luego que el tema de Nichols fuera utilizado en ambos créditos del segundo episodio, "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", el tema de Mook y Raliegh se convirtió en la canción permanente al inicio, y fue utilizado al final de tres episodios: "Hassle in the Castle", "Which Witch is Which" y "A Night of Fright is No Delight". La segunda temporada tenía canciones para las "escenas de persecución" producidas por La La Productions. Las canciones fueron escritas por Danny Janssen y Austin Roberts, y fueron interpretadas por Roberts, quien hizo una nueva versión del tema de "¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?" para la segunda temporada. Estreno y reacción ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? fue un gran éxito para Hanna-Barbera y CBS, quienes rápidamente introdujeron programas similares a Scooby-Doo: Josie and the Pussycats (1970), El show de Pebbles y Bamm-Bamm (1971), El fantasma revoltoso (1971) y El superveloz Buggy Buggy (1973). En 2005, ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? estuvo en el puesto 49 de la lista de los 100 mejores dibujos animados http://www.channel4.com/entertainment/tv/microsites/G/greatest/cartoons/results.html de Channel 4. Episodios Se produjeron 25 episodios originales de la serie, 17 para la primera temporada (1969-1970), y 8 para la segunda (1970-1971). Actualmente, los episodios de ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?, son transmitidos por el canal Cartoon Network, en Latinoamérica. Reparto Notas: * El doblaje original al español de ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? hecho en México entre los años 1969 y 1971, fue realizado para todos los países hispanoparlantes del mundo, tanto para Hispanoamérica como para España, ya que en esa época España no realizaba sus propios doblajes, los cuales empezarían a hacerse exclusivamente para este país mucho más adelante. Cuando esto sucedió, España rechazó el doblaje al español de Latinoamérica y empezó a realizar sus propias versiones de las subsiguientes películas y series de Scooby-Doo, cambiando muchos de los nombres dados en el doblaje original. * En el doblaje al español, la serie es presentada con el título de «Misterio a La Orden». Francisco Colmenero, actor mexicano y director de doblaje de esta serie, presentó los 3 primeros episodios simplemente con el nombre de «Scooby-Doo», y luego usó el nombre "Misterio a la Orden" durante el resto del programa. La serie recibe su nombre debido a la exclamación que da Shaggy, en la voz de Arturo Mercado, al principio de cada episodio. Debido a esto, la serie es presentada como «¿Scooby-Doo, dónde estás?» en todas las cadenas por las cuales se transmite. El nombre de «Misterio a la Orden» se convertiría posteriormente en el nombre oficial de la pandilla de Scooby-Doo y sus amigos desde que Warner Bros. Animation empezó a lanzar películas directas a video en el año 1998, cuando se decidió darle el nombre de Mystery, Inc. al grupo, que en América Latina se llama "Misterio a la Orden". Lanzamiento en DVD La distribuidora Warner Home Video lanzó los 25 episodios de ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? en formato DVD el 16 de marzo del 2004, bajo el título de "¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? La primera y segunda temporadas completas". El DVD está a la venta en todas las regiones, los episodios se encuentran remasterizados y con el sonido original intacto, incluye extras especiales y está disponible en los idiomas inglés, portugués y con el doblaje original al español de 1969. Adicionalmente, un DVD llamado "¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?: La tercera temporada" fue lanzado el 10 de abril del 2007, formado por los episodios de la tercera temporada de El show de Scooby-Doo (producidos en el año 1978) que no eran parte de la serie original y fueron emitidos en el bloque programático Scooby's All-Stars. El 9 de noviembre de 2010, Warner Home Video lanzó las 3 temporadas en un DVD titulado "¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás? La Serie Completa". En el paquete de 8 discos se presentan los 25 capítulos de la serie original, junto con los 16 producidos en 1978 que son emitidos como la tercera temporada de El show de Scooby-Doo. El DVD viene en un paquete especial para coleccionistas, en forma de una réplica de la Máquina del Misterio. Además, trae un disco extra que contiene material totalmente nuevo. Desde el 27 de enero de 2009, Warner Home Video empezó a lanzar DVD separados de ¿Scooby-Doo dónde estás?, cada uno con 4 episodios. Hasta ahora solo se han lanzado 4 volúmenes de estos DVD, el último siendo lanzado el 29 de octubre de 2010, con el título de "¿Scooby-Doo Dónde estás? Volumen 4: Spooked Bayou. Véase también * Scooby-Doo Referencias * Baxter, Joel (2003). The Complete Scooby-Doo Episode Guide. Recuperado de http://www.execulink.com/~joelb/scooby/doobydoo.htm el 3 de septiembre de 2005. * "Hanna-Barbera Studios". The Big Cartoon DataBase. Recuperado de http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/index.html el 3 de septiembre de 2005. * "Scooby-Doo, ¿dónde estás?". Doblaje wiki. Extraído de http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Scooby-Doo,_%C2%BFD%C3%B3nde_est%C3%A1s%3F el 12 de marzo de 2010. Enlaces externos * [http://scoobyfiles.toonzone.net/ The Scooby-Doo Case Files] (en inglés) Categoría:Programas de televisión infantiles Categoría:Series de Scooby-Doo Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1970 Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960